As darkness and light
by Nyt3
Summary: Kurt goes at the institute for the first time...He will meet new friends, have fun and deception at school and have a love story with kitty
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

As darkness and light  
Chapter I: A new beginning  
When the car stopped in front of the big white building, the sun was shining so brightly that it looked like it was welcoming him.  
The silhouette in the car was so stressed he couldn't stop questioning himself.  
Would he find what he was looking for here? Would the people surrounding him finally treat him like an equal?  
As Kurt Wagner got out of the car with his bags. At first glance the building looked welcoming and reassuring. He just had a real good feeling about this.  
  
He started walking to the "Xavier's institute for gifted children" entrance. He was deeply in his thoughts when a voice brought him back to earth.  
  
"Hi! I'm Scott! You must be Kurt right?  
  
-How did you know my name? Asked Kurt, puzzled, with a German accent.   
  
-Well, they told me to meet up with a blue, fuzzy elf-like kid named Kurt at the entrance, he explained, looking into the hood that Kurt had pulled over his head.  
  
-And I don't see someone else with that description, he continued, with a friendly smile.   
  
-I see...Vel yes here I am...ve told me I vasn't going to be ze only one to enter ze institute for the first time today. Vhere are the other students?  
  
-They're already inside. We were waiting for you.  
  
-Oh...  
  
-Come on! Ever saw mutants your age before?  
  
-Nein...Vhere I vas zhere weren't many teenagers.  
  
-I see. Well these ones look cool so don't worry", said Scott with an encouraging smile.  
  
But Kurt could not do anything else but worry. He had always been treated like a freak...even when he was at the circus...  
  
The only person that had seen him for what he was than for what he looked like were his foster father and foster mother. But they were gone now...after their death, Kurt had been raised by a circus troupe. There he had learned acrobatic skills. But the circus director had always been obliged to tell the spectators he had a costume, or they would have started running screaming. This attitude was so often to him that he even got used to it, has if it were normal...what would these kids say? Will they have the same attitude then everyone else?   
  
Following Scott that seemed to be the Main building.   
Stressed and shaky Kurt followed in a room that had to be the living room.  
When he entered hiding has he could behind Scott's back, everyone was puzzled.  
Why was he hiding? What did he have to hide?  
Then Scott spoke as he tried to drag Kurt in the middle of the big living room.  
  
"This is Kurt everyone! He's, just like you other guys, new. Come on Kurt! Introduce yourself!  
  
-Vel. Hello everybody," he started, looking at his feet. He hadn't pulled his hood off so the other students couldn't see him yet.  
  
But as he was going to continue, his hood was suddenly pulled off, as if an invisible person had wanted to tease him and had done so. And as he was used to it, everyone gasped. He was so ashamed that he stood there, still looking down. And then he looked up. As he took a look at the students, and the three adults standing next to them, and he was the one to gasp...  
They weren't surprised. They didn't look scared. Instead, they were actually giving him an encouraging look. So suddenly getting braver, he introduced himself:  
  
"Vel so my name is Kurt Wagner. I am from Germany...Vel my foster parents were. I'm really happy to be here and I wish to all of you who are new to have a great time here...  
-What about your powers? Asked a dark-skinned with blond hair.  
  
-I can teleport. Transport myself from one place...-he suddenly vanished from the room, leaving a little cloud of smoke at the place he had been occupying, and instantly reappeared two feet farther.  
  
-...To another one, in an instant."  
  
Everyone looked amazed more then anything else.  
After that, every student shook his hand and a bald man in an armchair came next to Kurt and told everyone to go in his or her rooms, upstairs, except for Kurt.  
As the students were walking out from the room, the bald man turned to him and began talking, in a relax voice.  
  
"Well hello Kurt. My name is Charles Xavier. But I am usually called professor X.  
  
-Hallo, professor.  
  
-I am the leader of the group called X-men. This group consists on training your mutant skills to be ready to keep the human/mutant peace. Of course you will still go to school and have a normal life. But remember; do not tell anyone that this institute welcomes mutant children.  
So are you ready to join our crew?  
  
-Ja, her professor.  
  
-Well Kurt happy to hear that. Now, Scott will show you your new room. Your baggages have already been taken to it. You will just have to set yourself in it.  
Well Kurt. I'll like to welcome you one last time to your new home."  
  
As he said so he smiled at him and Kurt followed Scott out the room and to his bedroom.  
When he said thanks to Scott and closed his room's door behind him, he just lay down in his bed and thought.  
How could they have just smile at him, when he looked like...like a demon?  
Finally he had gotten what he wanted...a family who saw a teenager in him more then a monster. He was so happy that he started crying... He had found the home he had been searching for all his childhood.  
As he thought about the time he was going to spend here, he slowly dreamed away.  
~~~~Night~~~~  
Hi every one, I'm night! This is my first fanfic and I really am proud of it...even though it's not really *THE BEST*. So I'll ask is many reviews. Hope u'll like it!  
(I've already wrote chapter 2 (that's where the other students are introduced) but I'm waiting for reviews to see what people think about it...)---(Oh and if some sentences don't really make sense, sorry...but I'm French and English isn't really a subject I really study at school so...) 


	2. Chapter 2: Xavier's students

As darkness and light  
  
Chapter II: Xavier's students  
  
When he woke up, Kurt realized someone was looking at him. He jumped from his bed, ready to fight.  
  
And as he saw who was in front of him, he lowered his fists... A young teenage girl was standing in the middle of the room. She had brown hair that she had tied up in a poneytail. She was barely taller then him.  
  
-Like Hi! My name's Kitty, like the cat, she said, with a wide smile. Professor X told me to announce to the students dinner was ready. And here I am so if you're hungry, come on!  
  
Kurt suddenly realized how foolish he had been to alarm himself and noded.  
  
-Ok let's go!  
  
And kitty took his hand and dragged him out of the room.  
  
-Vait! I've got an Idea, said Kurt as he thought we'd impress the beautiful brunette that was standing next to him in the hallway.  
  
He then took he other hand and they disappeared....-  
  
....to reappear down the stairs, in front of the kitchen.  
  
-Wow! she was actually impressed. And looking in Kitty's eyes, e realized she was really beautiful.  
  
And then coming back to earth, he realized they were standing in he front of the kitchen, both holding each other's hands. They shuddered and went in the room in at their right.  
  
As they entered, everyone was seated around a big wooden table. Kurt sat next o the dark-skined blond boy that had asked him about his powers a few hours ago, when Kurt had introduced himself. As Kitty an Kurt sat everyone started eating.  
  
After a few minute, the boy next to him talked to him.  
  
-Hi! I'm Evan I'm new too. I can grow spikes on my body and even throw 'em. Wow...I saw you power earlier. It's cool!  
  
-Vel zank you... But you know it has some inconveniences. I can only teleport myself in a place I know. And my appearance isn't good neither.  
  
-Come on! I guess it's ok. And plus, that Kitty girl's not getting her eyes off you, he whispered.  
  
Kurt looked around, and actually, she was looking at him. But as he looked back, she quickly lowered her face, pretending to be deeply interested in what was in her plate.  
  
Kurt swallowed a laugh. And so did Evan. And they continued speaking.  
  
-How did you react first time you realized you had powers? asked Evan  
  
-Vel, I alvays had this appearance so I suspected it all my childhood. And you?  
  
-Well, of course it blowed the hell outta me. My parents were so desperate at the time. And then they saw there was an institute for kids like me, so they brought me here.  
  
-I see... Oh! Can you tell me who everyone is please? I don't think I'll have the guts to ask them myself.  
  
-Well ok...! Let's start with professor X. You know who he is right?  
  
-Ja, but... Does he have powers?  
  
-Of course. He's got mind powers. You know, reading mind, moving objects in the air, just y thinking.  
  
-Oh, ja. I see... As Evan had said so, Kurt found out it had been Professor X who had dragged his hood off his head, earlier, while he was introducing himself.  
  
-So...the women on his left's Ororo. Also known as Storm. from what I understood, she can control the weather.  
  
The feroce looking guy opposite her's logan. His nickname's Wolverine. He's got instant healing powers and has an adamantium squeleton, and also claws with the same material as his squeleton.  
  
-Vat is adamantium?  
  
-It's supposed to be the hardest metal in the world.  
  
-Ja?  
  
-Ya. Ok, the girl next to him's Jean. Full name's Jean Grey. She's got the same powers as professor X. Then the guy next to you's Scott.  
  
-I know him  
  
-He can throw lazer beams with his eyes. But the problem's that the lazer comes out each time he opens his eyes. That's why he's obliged to wear those sunglasses.   
  
-...  
  
-But don't worry, it's safe, Evan laughed and continued.  
  
The girl facing you's Rogue. I dont' really know what powers she's got. But it's gotta do something with her hands since their covered almost entirely with those gloves.  
  
Then there's Kitty. You probably know her already. She can walk through solid stuffs.  
  
-Cool!  
  
-Ya, it is! Then the guy next to me's Bobby. He can control ice.  
  
As if Bobby wanted to demonstrate his skills, he touched his glass and suddenly, frost was floating at he surface of his glass.  
  
-Vow! He must be lucky in the summers. I usually die cause of the heat on summers. Damn fur!  
  
Evan laughed and they continued talking.  
  
-And who's zat girl next to Kitty?  
  
-Oh...she's Ashley. I have no idea what she can do. She came right before you did, but she just told us her name.  
  
-Oh vel, some do like to stay mysterious...  
  
-Ya, I guess.  
  
And as they continued talking, they slowly finished their meat and went to their rooms.  
  
During the night, while Kurt was deeply sleeping when a sound woke him up.  
  
He jumped from bed and found a head coming out from th floor. He gasped and prepared himself, ready to pounce.  
  
But then, realizing what Evan had told him about the student's powers, he calmed down. Kitty's head, they body and finally her entire self came out of the floor.  
  
-Hello! Sorry if I'm bothering you but I couldn't sleep and I remembered you were upstairs, so I just came to visit you.  
  
And as she said so, there was a knock at the door and Evan came in, joined by Bobby and Ashley.  
  
Kitty spoke first.  
  
-You couldn't sleep too?  
  
-Yeah! Must be the new environment or something, said Bobby.  
  
-Don't mind if we settle in do ya? asked politely Ashley.  
  
-Vel no... Anyway, I don't think I'll really return to sleep tonight after all.  
  
-Cool! hey Ashley, said Evan, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, what're your powers?  
  
-Well, I can fly or turn actually into a bird. But I really can't take'em out cause they're too big. I wouldn't be able to walk in a room!  
  
-I see, toned everyone in unison.  
  
And as the chatting began, Kurt could get a good look at everyone in the room.  
  
Kitty had brown hair, a beautiful face accentuated by beatiful eyes.  
  
Evan had blond hair, a dark skin and deep green eyes.  
  
Bobby was, Kut thought, the typical human boy. With dark head, brown eyes and a good smile printed on his face, he sure looked normal...Well like everyone else in the room...  
  
Ashley was, like Bobby. No one would suspect, by looking at her, that she was mutant. She was blond with blue eyes, pointed nose and a long body.  
  
Although she was cute, Kurt had this uneasy feeling about her... But then, he was sleepy and all...so...  
  
As they talked, Kurt started to get dizzy. Looking one last time at the teenagers siting in a circle on the floor, he realized how much chance he had to have found this place...  
  
And he fell asleep...  
  
~~~~NIGht~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone...I hope this chapter was as well (well....) written as the last one... I'm waiting for more review by the way...  
  
Oh and of course "I don't own the x-men" bla bla bla... Oh...! Ashley does belong to me...I'll write the chapter 3 soon... (Well that's when Kurt saves Kitty and it's shopping day...so...)  
  
Tnx a lot for peeps who wrote me reviews and I'll thank the peeps who'll write some in the future too...;)) 


End file.
